Never Alone
by JasonZ0654
Summary: "You are my home, you're my family. You make me feel like I actually belong" Clark to Kara. Many of Clark's negative traits and inability to accept who he is, is due to the fact he grew up alone, he could never be himself. What if something happened on Krypton that ensured Kara was there for Kal-El every step of the way, along with all Jor-El and Lara's love, wisdom and courage?
1. Ch 1: Reunion

**A/N: I have had this idea for a while, so finally, I wrote it down. As I quoted in the summary, _"You are my home, you're my family. You make me feel like I actually belong" - Clark to Kara._ really got me thinking, how would Kara's presence from the very beginning affect Clark? I believe with Kara's being there for him since the beginning, all those self-blame about everything that went wrong, all his reluctance to accept his Kryptonian heritage and many other negative traits about Clark, would not develop, at least not so severly, while he would still retain his caring, self-sacrificing, and all his good trait from living with the Kents. So that's the core of my story.**

**I will keep most of the rest of the story consistent with the timeline of the show, however, something had to happen so that Kara wasn't blindly following Zor-El's orders, and that may lead to other changes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Reunion**

**A week after the meteor shower, 1989**

The Kent's had their hands full with their new son, they had just officially adopted him, and they already loved him to bits. He was such a beautiful boy, with cerulean blue eyes in a shade, neither Martha nor Jonathan had ever seen anyone else possessed. Those eyes were shining with curiosity of the world, clear yet dreamy at the same time, both Jonathan and Martha were sure they are going to break a few hearts.

They named the boy 'Clark', using Martha Kent's middle name. Clark seemed to like the name and everything seemed to be perfect, well almost perfect. Clark was fit and healthy, somewhat too fit and healthy. When they found the 3 year old next to a small spaceship a week ago, during the meteor shower, they knew the boy would be different, and they thought they were prepared, at least mentally. But having a child with strength of more than 10 grown men combined, in a tantrum was something no one could prepare for. Cracked table, holes in the wall, Jonathan knew his life would get much more interesting. But still, this was not going to deter the love they already developed for the 3-year-old, beautiful boy with, apparently, strength beyond their wildest imaginations. All they had to do, was to find a way to calm Clark down.

They were still working on Clark's tantrum when they heard a knock on the door, Clark's temper was gone in a flash, curious and scared about the knocking sound, he hid behind his mom's legs, and peeked out.

Martha looked down to her son, and smiled at his curious expression. She had fall in love with him the moment he found her, she couldn't help it, after years of trying to have her own child without success, she saw Clark as her miracle son sent from heaven, both she and her husband did.

Jonathan glanced back, seeing the house wasn't trashed beyond explanation, and Clark had calmed down, he opened the door carefully. Jonathan was surprised when he found a blonde girl at his door.

The first thing Jonathan noticed was her anxiety, then he took in her appearance. She looked about 14-15 years of age, her clothing were of primary colours and she was very attractive. What grabbed Jonathan's attention were her eyes, they are in the same shade of blue as Clark's eyes, Jonathan immediately suspected, the girl was here for Clark. He then noticed the bracelet she wore, and that confirmed his suspicion, he would recognize that symbol anywhere.

When they found the ship with Clark in Martha's arms, there was a red blanket next to the ship, on the blanket printed in yellow, was the same symbol that was engraved on the girl's bracelet, a diamond shaped shield with a letter 'S' enclosed in it.

Already extremely protective of his son, Jonathan had to find out whether the girl in front of him was a friend or a foe, before letting her know of Clark's presence.

"How may I help you?" He asked politely.

The girl answered with a question anxiously. "Have you found him? Please tell me you have found him."

Seeing the worried expression on her face, Johnathan couldn't help but give in a little, he softly asked. "Who is him?"

The girl's expression took a worse turn, she looked like she was about to have a panic attack. "Oh Rao, you didn't find him, did you? He is still a baby, he can't be alone out there, I got to find him, I promised his mother to take care of him." The girl was backing away, and was about to turn around when Jonathan stopped her.

"Wait a minute, take a deep breath, I think I know who you are looking for. But if you and I are talking about the same child, you would understand why there is a need to protect him. Do you understand what I am saying?"

The girl saw the sincerity in his eyes, and realised her initial approach might be rushed. She nodded for the man in front of her to continue.

Jonathan asked, "Could you describe him to me? And tell me what are you going to do with this child?"

The girl took a moment to choose her words, the language was still new to her, she said. "The last time I have seen him, he was only weeks old, if I am not mistaken, he is about 3 years old now. He has dark hair, beautiful blue eyes," The girl described fondly of her the baby, looking back into her memories. "He was a sweet, chubby baby who laughed when I tickled his feet."

As Jonathan watched the girl carefully while she described the baby, who was obviously Clark, Jonathan could see the care, the passion and the love in her eyes, and he knew if not anything else, he could at least trust the love she had for his son.

Kara carried on in a more grave tone. "He was sent here for a purpose, I am here to protect him while he grow up, support him, teach him and most importantly, standby him so he would never feel alone."

Jonathan let himself relax, and opened the door wider, he moved out of the way and said, "Why don't you come into the house, and we will talk more..."

But the girl already stopped listening, the moment the door was fully opened, the boy hiding behind the elder woman caught the girl's eyes. She would be able to recognize those eyes everywhere, so blue, so dreamy and so clear, she remembered the numerous times she had gotten herself lost in those eyes back on Krypton. She whispered just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Kal-El?"

Hearing that name, Clark's head immediately extended further from behind her mom's legs, to get a better look at the guest. He recognized that name, he could just about remembering being called that before. Clark focused his attention to the girl standing at the door, she looked familiar, yes, she had played with him frequently a long time ago, and he definitely enjoyed playing with her back then. Clark took a step out from his hiding place, he grinned at the girl and timidly walked towards her.

The girl was overjoyed at seeing her cousin again, and much to her surprise, he could walk now, she really hated the fact that she wasn't there for his first step, and she promised herself, she would not miss another moment of his life. It was only the two of them left now, all they had were each other, and she was not going to let Kal-El be alone, ever.

The girl super-sped to the baby boy, forgetting she needed to conceal her power at the joy of reuniting with Kal-El, she picked him up and held him tightly to her chest.

The girl started to sob with joy. "Oh, Kal-El, thank Rao I have found you, I thought I had lost you, I wouldn't know what to do if I did. It's just the two of us now, we are the only ones left. I promise you I will never leave your side, I promise you, you will never be alone again."

Clark had his arms around the girl's neck, he was surprised by her strength, neither his mom nor dad displayed this kind of strength. Clark rested his chin on the girl's shoulder, feeling content, a different kind of content compare to when he was in his mom or dad's arms, but either way, Clark liked it. So he settled himself comfortably in the girl's arms, listening to her ramble, he couldn't understand her words yet, but he knew they belonged together, and despite how much he felt connected to his mom and dad, this was the first time since he had arrived at this strange place, he felt at home.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is a very short chapter, hope you liked it. I would like to carry on this story, but to some extent, it would depend on how the love readers receive it.**

**This is more like a second warning. I have always felt the show treated Chloe poorly, and I am rather conflicted with this. All the other stories I posted focused on 2 people in love, fluff and all that stuff, so I may change it up in this story a little bit. Love and fluff will still be there, but it might no longer be 2 people in that relationship. It might be just adding Chloe and Wonder Woman to the mix, maybe moree, but certainly not much more.  
**


	2. Ch 2: Answers

**Chapter 2 – Answers**

Both Martha and Jonathan were stunned by the scene in front of them, the girl had moved from the door to where Clark was, in no time at all, so fast that their eyes couldn't even follow her.

Martha was still in the dark about what was going on, she hadn't seen the girl's bracelet yet, nor had she heard the girl's explanation for Jonathan, what she did see was how much the girl cared for her son. Martha had mixed feelings about this, on the one hand, she was glad Clark wasn't alone any more, but on the other hand, she was afraid, afraid that the girl would take away the son she already loved so much from her.

After a few minutes, Jonathan decided to cut in what clearly was a reunion for the two super-powered kids.

"Young lady, you haven't told us your name yet, and can you explain to us what is going on as well as how did you find us? If you can track us down, we don't want to know what the government can do. And from what I can see, we can all agree that we don't want the government to know about you two."

The girl regained her composure, reluctantly set Kal-El down, who gave her a bright smile and ran to the other room to find something to play with. Martha was about to follow Clark when the girl stopped her.

"Mrs. Kent, please stay, you both need to hear this, I will watch over your son from here." Kara requested calmly and gently, she decided to refer Kal-El as their 'son' to calm the two Kents down.

Martha turned around, and went to standby her husband, she regarded the girl carefully and asked, "How do you know my name? And how are you able to watch over our son from here?"

Kara had decided to tell them the whole truth, from what Lara and Jor-El told her, this family values truth more than anything.

"I can see through solid objects, and before you ask, yes, your son will be able to as well when he is older. As for how I know your name, and how I found you, it is a rather long story, and I am going to tell you all about it, eventually. For now, if you let me, I would like to give you a condensed version of that story, hopefully, it will answer most of your questions, and if you have any more urgent questions after that, I will answer to the best of my ability. Does that sound fair, Mr. and Mrs. Kent?"

Jonathan and Martha shared a look with each other, in a way that only soul mates could, in that look, they had said everything that was needed to be said, and they gave each other an infinitesimal nod, before Jonathan turned to the girl and said, "Yes, it does, let's go to the living room, the sofa is a much more comfortable place to sit."

"Would you like something to drink?" Martha asked kindly.

"Just water please, thank you." Kara replied, to be honest, she didn't know what else on earth was drinkable yet.

When the trio finally settled down, Jonathan started, "How about you start off by introducing yourself? Given you seemed to know us already."

Kara was rather embarrassed by her own lack of mannerisms, she was taught better than that, but in the midst of worrying for Kal, she had forgotten about everything else. She immediately stood up in a very formal manner, raised her right forearm across her chest, and gave the Kent's a small bow, and introduced herself with confidence. "I am Kara Zor-El from planet Krypton, you can call me Kara."

Jonathan and Martha were somewhat put off by the young girl's formality and didn't really know what to do, so they nodded as a sign of respect. The 'Krypton' bit didn't freak them out as much, given how they found Clark in a spaceship.

Kara sat down and carried on. "I only know you as Mr. and Mrs. Kent, Jor-El, your son's birth father, he wasn't sure whether your parents named you Gene or Jonathan. As for you, Mrs. Kent, I don't have any idea what your name was, I just assumed you are Mr. Kent's wife."

Both Jonathan and Martha were shocked by this information, very few people knew Hiram wanted to name Jonathan Gene, he couldn't help but ask. "How did Jor-El know my father wanted to name me Gene?" Then Jonathan remembered his own mannerisms, or lack thereof, he introduced himself and his wife to the girl. "Before you answer that, I am Jonathan, my mother had finally won out. And you are correct, this is my wife, Martha."

Kara smiled and nodded politely, she answered, "Like I said, it will make more sense if I gave you a condensed version of the whole story, so I will start from the basics."

Kara took a deep breath, and constructed her speech in her head, before she carried on.

"Clark, as you call him, his birth name is Kal-El, Jor-El and Lara's only son. Kal-El and I are the last survivors of our home planet, Krypton." Kara said solemnly. "Jor-El was one of the most renowned scientists on Krypton, he had foresaw the possible destruction of our home planet, and had warned but was ignored by the ruling Council of our planet, so he had built a ship for Kal-El, and sent him here to save him and as his redemption."

Martha's jaw had dropped, the idea of a whole planet, a whole civilisation gone was quite a shock for her, and having the last two survivors of said planet under her roof didn't help either. Jonathan had put his arm around Martha and carried on listening to Kara, he was speechless himself.

"My father, Zor-El, had known and actually initiated the process of Krypton's destruction," Kara said her father's name with disgust. "He had secretly built a ship for himself, but I found out about it, and told Uncle Jor-El and Aunt Lara about the ship. They made necessary preparations, replaced the ship's hard-drive with one of their own, and sent me off on Zor-El's ship after Kal-El, so he would not grow up feeling alone. And he won't, Kal-El will never be alone until my dying breath." Kara stated the last sentence with determination, both Martha and Jonathan knew there wouldn't be any point to argue, and if they were honest, they didn't want to, as long as this girl didn't plan to take Clark away from them, that was.

"Uncle Jor-El had visited Earth decades ago, he had met your father, Hiram Kent, and had been in this very house. I could find a way to show you that part of his memory later if you want, but that is a matter for another time." Jonathan smiled gratefully for the offer and nodded for her to continue. "He had felt so much love in this house, this family, when he decided to send his only son here, he wanted his son to be raised by someone like your father. I am not sure how are you going to feel about this, but I want to be honest with you, Uncle Jor-El had said your father valued honesty a lot." Kara paused to gauge Jonathan's reaction, seeing he smiled at the mention of his father, Kara continued, "It was no accident that you were the ones finding Kal-El that day, Kal-El's ship was programmed to home in to your blood."

Jonathan didn't know what to say, he was having a range of different feelings, mostly, he was humbled, a renowned scientist of a clearly much more advanced civilisation had trusted his family with his own son, one of the last survivors of that civilisation. Martha's eyes were full of tears, whoever Jor-El was, he had given her a son, and she would always be thankful for that. She said with a smile. "We didn't find him, he found us."

Kara saw the love in Martha's eyes when she talked about Kal-El, and she couldn't be happier. Kara continued somewhat sheepishly, "I myself had snuck into this house with Aunt Lara before, when you were away for Church, in fact, we had a photo of Aunt Lara hidden in this house, I will show you later. And that's how I found you, I came here straight after I woke up in my ship. You don't have to worry about the government, as far as my ship can tell, they were concerned about the meteor shower, but they had not picked up a trail for either of our spaceships." Kara let a breath out and asked, "That should cover all the basics, I know you still have a lot of questions, and you will have the answers in due time, but let's get the most urgent ones out of the way first, so please, feel free to ask."

Martha took the opportunity, she was pretty sure the girl had hinted Clark was going to stay with them, but she wanted to be sure. So she asked the most burning question on the top of her mind since the girl had shown up. "What are you planning to do with Clark, are you going to take him away? Please don't take him away from us." She almost pleaded.

Kara smiled at the bond this woman already forming with her baby cousin, and she answered reassuringly. "No, I am not here to take your son away from you, Uncle Jor-El had chosen for your family to raise Kal-El for a reason. The old me would have. But after Uncle Jor-El and Aunt Lara, as well as my mother's teachings, during the three years it took for me to get here, I realised there was so much both Kal-El and I still needed to learn, especially if Kal-El were to accept his destiny." Seeing both Martha and Jonathan relax, Kara continued hopefully. "So I was hoping if you could let me stay here with Kal-El…" Kara let her sentence trail off while gauging the Kents' reaction.

Martha was about to say something, but Jonathan beat her to it. "We would like you to stay here as well, but could you tell me what that destiny was? I have witnessed your speed, and Clark's strength, and before I make my own judgement, I would like to give you the chance to tell me yourself."

Kara was surprised and pleased by Jonathan's question, he was clearly worried about Kal-El and her turning into some kind of ruler, but he didn't want to make judgement on something he didn't know nor understood. Kara realised how well Uncle Jor-El had chosen for Kal-El's adoptive family. "You are right to be worried, Mr. Kent, with our powers, we could have ruled this planet with strength, and I am sure you wouldn't want to be part of that," Seeing Jonathan nod, Kara continued. "I mentioned Kal-El was sent here also as Jor-El's redemption, he felt responsible for Krypton's destruction, even though it was in no way his fault, he was adamant to not let Earth suffer the same fate as our home planet, and that was an important part of why Kal-El was sent here. Kal-El is destined to be Earth's greatest saviour, I am just glad that he didn't have to carry that destiny alone now that I am here."

Jonathan smiled, but he still added, "Still, that is quite a responsibility for the two of you to carry."

Kara nodded affirmatively. "Yes it is. Which is why we need to learn more about humanity first, and I want to propose this plan, see if you are ok with it. I am hoping you could raise Kal-El, and teach Kal-El and I how to be human, teach us the values you were taught. But I also want you to allow me to tell Kal-El about what happened to Krypton and his birth family when the right time comes. In the meanwhile, I will need to train Kal-El how to develop and control all of his abilities, so he won't expose us by accident when you start to send him to school."

Both Martha and Jonathan thought about it carefully, they believed Kara when she told them Kal-El would be the greatest saviour on Earth, and they both just realised the responsibility had been placed on their shoulders. They carried the fate of Earth's future in their hands, and they were not going to run away from that responsibility, they would embrace it and do the best they can, raise their new son with love, teach him about the values that will make him a good man, so Clark would be able to accept that destiny when the time comes. They would do this even without Kara's help, but they preferred having Kara's help, given they had no idea how Clark's abilities worked. Kara's plan was sound, but there were still many details to get through, but one day at a time.

Both Martha and Jonathan nodded with a smile, which Kara returned. "We will do that best we can, we already see Clark as our own son, and nothing you tell us could ever change that. Welcome to the family, Kara." Jonathan said warmly, and asked. "What about school for you? You are going to need an identity, we could arrange to have you adopted as our daughter…"

Kara interrupted them in a hurry, and said rather nervously. "Erm, Mr. Kent."

"Call me Jonathan, what is it, Kara?" Jonathan asked softly.

Kara wasn't sure how to explain this, so she took a moment again to construct her speech in her head, and said. "This is rather hard to explain, please bear with me. As you can see, Kryptonians don't look all that different from humans, and in fact we share very similar physiological traits with humans as well, Kryptonians were where humans are at now millions, if not billions of years ago. But there are many key differences coming from billions of years of evolution. Even back on our home planet, the average life span is almost twice as long as humans, as well as other evolutionary changes, still, on Krypton, Kryptonians lived, married, gave birth, grew old and died just like humans do. But living on Earth under the yellow sun, the sun light empowers our cells, that's the source of Kal-El's and my abilities. Uncle Jor-El had studied intensively about Kryptonian abilities under the yellow sun, and his findings had shown that we will stop ageing once we reach our physical peak, if we stay Earth, for all intents and purposes, we are immortal." Kara took a breath and continued.

"The next part is where our cultures clash. From evolution, and technology advancement, Kryptonians no longer have any defective recessive genes in our DNA, it had been like that for tens of thousands of years, the point is, our culture and specie had progressed to a stage where marriage between cousins are no longer tabooed. Genetically speaking, even children born from a pair of siblings wouldn't be disadvantaged, however, it is still not advised, even in our society. When Aunt Lara learned about Kal-El longevity, she didn't want Kal-El to spend eternity watching the women he will love wither and die, one by one, so she did something to give us a better chance to find love in each other when Kal-El grow up. Aunt Lara was an accomplished medical practitioner, and had managed to halt my biological clock after asking for my permission, and the process will be reversed the first time Kal-El active his ship using the hard-drive that is currently in my ship. So until then, I will remain at the age of 15 biologically, and in order to not raise suspicions, I won't need an official identity as I do not plan to appear in public as myself, I will use the next 10 to 12 years to create a solid background for my future identity and will start what you call 'high school' with Kal-El together. Like I said, I don't want him to be alone. This is not set in stone or anything, Kal-El will make his own decisions when he is old enough, I only hope he will love me as I do him already. And if you are not comfortable with this, I can't say I understand, but consider my father was disowned from House of El when he was found to be the co-conspirator of the Civil War that destroyed our planet; and Zor-El looked nothing like Jor-El's father, given Kryptonians dominant inheritance pattern, it was quite possible that Zor-El wasn't even Jor-El's biological brother, although I can't be certain. I hope you could look past Kal-El and I as cousins, but see us as the two only living survivors of a once proud race, who have nothing left but each other."

Neither Jonathan nor Martha was comfortable from what Kara just told them, but they respected their culture, besides, they still had some time before they needed to worry about Clark's love life. Jonathan offered. "You have us now, too. I can't say I am comfortable with what you just said, but I understand where that come from. At the end of the day, Clark will be raised as both human and Kryptonian, we will allow him to make that decision when he is older. As for how to explain your presence, we can discuss about that later. But do treat this as your own home, like it or not, you are part of our family now." Jonathan finished with a smile, Kara beamed back as well. Martha had finally let everything sank in, and knew she won't lose Clark as a son, so she joined her husband and Kara as well, smiling brightly.


End file.
